Question: Raj and Carlos are reading. Carlos reads a chapter in $4$ minutes, which is $3$ minutes less time than it takes Raj. How long does it take Raj to read a chapter?
Explanation: To find how long it takes ${\text{Raj}}$ to read a chapter, we start with the number of minutes it takes ${\text{Carlos}}$ to read a chapter, and add ${3\text{ minutes}}$. $?$ $4$ $3$ Raj's time Carlos's time 3 min ${4} + {3} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how many minutes it takes ${\text{Raj}}$ to read a chapter. $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${4} + {3} = {7}$ It takes Raj ${7}$ minutes to read a chapter.